


How It Wasn't Supposed To Be

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Qualidea Code
Genre: (or rather hand job), Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kasumi's point of view, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi wanted to see the high and mighty Suzaku stripped of his pride, vulnerable and broken. But not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Wasn't Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, why I'm always getting into ships from nonexistent fandoms...  
> I'm not gonna lie, I started shipping Kasumi and Suzaku from the very first second of their interaction. I got the idea for a fic after the third episode. I had to wait for the fourth one to see how the thing with Canaria got resolved (let's ignore the very end of the fourth episode) and then the fic happened.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

He wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

He wasn’t supposed to sound like this.

He wasn’t supposed to look like this. 

Kasumi often imagined Suzaku stripped of his pride, left vulnerable, almost broken. Hell, he was constantly trying to make it reality. But when it did happen, the actual thing seemed overwhelming even for Kasumi.

*

Kasumi never liked Suzaku. It was a given. They were complete opposites. Kasumi preferred to stay low, to put the minimum effort. He didn’t care about rankings and positions. That wasn’t what defined him and he wasn't in any need of an external validation. Suzaku was different. He was obsessed with that stupid, pointless ranking, he was all about becoming number one, becoming stronger. Kasumi was pretty sure that Suzaku’s arrogance and self-confidence were just a false front, a fake-it-till-you-make-it kind of thing. That’s why, sometime along the way, Kasumi himself became obsessed with Suzaku. He wanted to see him at his lowest, stripped of his pride, begging for mercy. 

At the beginning, apart from their usual verbal fights and bringing each other down, Kasumi was only imagining Suzaku in compromising situations. But, soon after, it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to see the real thing.

As much as seeing Takeda kiss the unnamed person from their perspective was unpleasant, it gave Kasumi an idea how to humilate Suzaku. It was crazy. Really. But, somehow, Kasumi thought it was a perfect plan. And their mission that started right afterwards wasn’t helping.

Kasumi was pissed when Suzaku approached him while they were searching for the Unknown in deep waters near Aqualine and Umihotaru. Why the hell was that asshole going back, instead of further into the ocean? Who was the one slacking off? Despite appearances, Kasumi had everything under control, while Suzaku was wasting time with the pointless conversation. But then Kasumi opened his eye and looked at Suzaku. And his breath almost hitched. 

The way that full-of-himself bastard looked while brushing his wet hair away from his eyes was almost unreal. And the way he was just standing there, as if he was on a cover of a swimsuit edition of a fashion magazine, his hand on his hip, his toned body curving in all the right places... Too good. Unreal. 

Kasumi groaned internally, it wasn’t the time to admire Suzaku’s body. Hell, it never was the time to do it. But the image was burned in Kasumi’s memory anyway. And that’s probably what pushed him to do what he did later.

When he went to the communal bathroom to take a shower, Kasumi heard a quiet humming. Rather surprised, as it wasn’t a co-ed bathroom and, what’s more, it was supposed to be only him and Suzaku here, Kasumi followed the voice. He snorted out loud when he saw that, indeed, it was Suzaku.

“And here I thought that it was only Utara who had a sweet singing voice.” Kasumi was delighted to hear a surprised, slightly embarrassed gasp. “But you still aren’t the number one, Trash-kun.”

“I don’t care about your rankings since you yourself are insignificant, Number 213.” Suzaku turned around, glaring at Kasumi. “Why are you even here? Can’t I take a shower in peace, without having to look at your face?”

“Oh, you’re gonna see, or maybe rather feel, much more than my face,” Kasumi stated matter-of-factly, and nonchalantly came inside the same shower stall as Suzaku, making him take two surprised steps back, until he hit the tiled wall with his back.

“Were you under the sun for too long? Have you gone crazy already?” There was a hint of panic in Suzaku’s voice and eyes.

“Who’s gonna go crazy, I wonder,” Kasumi hummed, and grabbed Suzaku’s shoulder, turning him around and pushing against the wall. He slid his hand down his arm and then moved it onto Suzaku’s hip, squeezing it lightly. “You actually have a pretty nice hips,” he leaned down, and whispered into Suzaku’s ear, “And cute, bubbly butt.” Kasumi moved his hand onto Suzaku’s ass and squeezed it much harder than before. “Just like a girl,” he added. He felt Suzaku tremble underneath him. The thought of sobbing Suzaku, trying to hold back his tears, was extremely exciting to Kasumi. He couldn’t wait to see Suzaku’s face.

Then the other turned his head around to look at Kasumi. And the sight was something entirely different.

Flaming fury.

If looks could kill, Kasumi would be dead already. Surprisingly enough, that was even more of a turn on for Kasumi. It was a challenge and he decided to take it.

Kasumi swiftly moved his hand from Suzaku’s back to his front, grabbing his dick and starting to stroke it immediately. His touch was rough, far from delicate. At first Suzaku stiffened completely, too overwhelmed by the whole situation. After a short while, when Kasumi swiped his thumb over his cock’s head, a loud moan escaped his lips. 

“Ah, here he is, the oh-so-amazing Number 4, moaning when another guy is touching him,” Kasumi chuckled, and bit Suzaku’s shoulder hard enough to break the skin. A weird feeling of satisfaction washed over him when he saw tiny droplets of blood blooming on Suzaku’s, rather pale, skin.

“I’m not going to let you do whatever you want,” Suzaku glared back at him again. Somehow he managed to escape Kasumi’s hold and turned around. To Kasumi’s surprise, he yanked down the towel that was wrapped around Kasumi’s hips.

“Now what?” Kasumi asked, narrowing his eyes at Suzaku who, in response, started to jerk Kasumi off too.

“I wasn’t _that_ rough,” Kasumi hissed.

“First you bite me and then want me to be delicate with you? Maybe you are the girl here?” There was that high and mighty smirk on Suzaku’s face again. The smirk that was making Kasumi’s blood boil.

“You are lucky that I have no intention of doing you raw. Because then I would show you who’s the girl here.” For a moment, Kasumi moved both his hands onto Suzaku’s ass, squeezing it hard and spreading it. He was leaning down, so he missed the brief look of panic that appeared on Suzaku’s face.

“A mere 213 forcing himself on the 4? I want to see you try,” Suzaku said, after composing himself.

“Oh, you will see. Definitely.” Kasumi turned his attention to Suzaku’s dick again. 

The way they were jerking each other off was more of a fight than an attempt to make the other feel any pleasure. They haven’t said it out loud but they both felt as if it was some sort of a competition, that the first to come would be the loser. Ironically, they came almost at the same time, it was hard for them to tell who was first.

After few deep breaths, Kasumi straightened and, without a word, left Suzaku alone. He felt both unusually refreshed and extremely tired. And definitely satisfied but still hungry for more. Somewhere, in the back of his head, there was a thought that the whole situation wasn’t a great idea, and might be his downfall. But it wasn't as he cared about anything, so he ignored that thought.

*

Kasumi had a feeling that something was wrong ever since Asuha got a message from Canaria, saying that Suzaku went to fight the giant Unknown all by himself. It wasn’t anything surprising, really, Suzaku was doing that often but this time they knew literally nothing about their new enemy. And they were supposed to go and fight it the next morning anyway. Couldn’t he sit on his ass just this once?

And then came the voice message directly from Suzaku. Kasumi’s blood froze from the very first word. It wasn’t how Suzaku was supposed to sound like. It wasn’t what Suzaku was supposed to be saying.

“Please? Help? Save?” Kasumi muttered, while getting ready to move out. “No fucking way.”

Asuha, more or less, knew what was going inside Kasumi’s head. She was his little sister after all. It was a given. And she wouldn’t let him live later. Because, yeah, he had to agree with her, it was hilarious. It was hilarious how franticly Kasumi wanted to help Suzaku. It was even more hilarious how _worried_ he was. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

When they finally arrived at the scene, Kasumi couldn’t believe his eyes. There he was, the high and mighty, forever Number 4, Suzaku Ichiya, crouching on the ground, holding Canaria in his arms and looking completely helpless. He didn’t react when they arrived. Even though he was supposed to. He was the head of Tokyo guys, it was his duty. Only after Kasumi issued his own orders, Suzaku quietly said that everything was his fault. 

Kasumi couldn’t stand it. He did want to see Suzaku stripped off his pride, vulnerable and broken. But not like this. He wanted for it to be because of him. It wasn’t supposed to involve any innocent bystanders, there wasn’t supposed to be so much blood and destruction.

Kasumi grabbed the front of Suzaku’s shirt, shaking him slightly. He said some spiteful words, half-hoping that it would snap Suzaku out of his pathetic daze. It didn’t help though.

Few hours later, when the situation was under control and Canaria and others were admitted to the hospital, Kasumi was sitting on the bench opposite to the one on which Suzaku was. And he couldn’t believe how easily Suzaku agreed with anything that he was saying - that Suzaku was pathetic, blockheaded Number 4. Suzaku was supposed to disagree, he was supposed to put up a fight.

If it wasn’t for Gutoku calling Suzaku to meet him, Kasumi would have blurted out something stupid, something he would later regret. Because Suzaku’s soft, hurt expression was making him go crazy for all the wrong reasons.

Came the night, when everything was almost ready for the counterattack, Kasumi found Suzaku near Canaria’s room again.

“Go and rest or someone will overtake you in the rankings tomorrow, Trash-kun.”

“I can’t sleep,” Suzaku answered him quietly.

“I’m not your caretaker. Why do I even bother?” Kasumi grumbled, grabbing Suzaku’s wrist and dragging him towards Suzaku’s room. When they entered, Kasumi pushed him to sit on the bed and turned around with an intent to leave. But he didn’t as a light tug on his sleeve stopped him. Kasumi slowly turned back again and looked at Suzaku. After a, hell knows how long, moment of simply looking into each other eyes, Kasumi looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

“We’re both gonna regret this in the morning,” he commented quietly. 

“Not like you care.” There was a slight reminder of Suzaku’s cookiness but it quickly faded as he took his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. Kasumi sighed deeply and took his own jacket off too. He discarded Suzaku’s shirt onto the floor and pushed him down onto the bed.

Suzaku looked unusually small and vulnerable, his body shivering beneath Kasumi’s fingers. And Kasumi was behaving completely different than usual too. His touches were light and gentle, as if he didn’t want to hurt Suzaku anymore than he already was. Even if his wounds weren’t physical.

The whole thing was intimate as never before, Kasumi spent much more time on preparing Suzaku and when he finally entered him, he lost himself completely. The sight of hazed eyes with tears in the corners and sound of soft gasps for air took away any reason he had left. Kasumi leaned down to do something he never did before, he leaned down to kiss Suzaku. He briefly remembered the thought that Suzaku would be his downfall. But he still didn’t care. Especially while, despite the overall depressing atmosphere at the moment, it felt so good. The closeness that Asuha, as his little sister, couldn’t give him. The pleasure, playing with all his senses. The heat. And arms tightly wrapped around his back. Maybe Kasumi already fell, without even noticing it.

*

“Onii, who are you doing this for?” Asuha asked, when Kasumi finally came back to their room.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if it’s for him, me, Canaria, the three cities, the world or whatever higher case. But he needs to be able to stand up on his feet again. And it’s probably only me who can set him straight again,” Kasumi answered, not looking at his little sister.

“Set _straight_ ,” Asuha repeated, with a chuckle. “Hilarious.”

“Asuha-chan, please let your nii-chan retain the rest of his dignity.”

**Author's Note:**

> File name: How it wasn't supposed to be - Shit that no one will read but I have to write and get out of my system anyway
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/148314861536/out-of-schedule-fic-because-i-just-had-to-write).


End file.
